A Magical Encounter
by chii
Summary: HP/CCS crossover. *Chapter 5 up*
1. Chapter 01 In This Distant Town

Okay. my second ficcy and also my first crossover between Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. First things first, the main characters are sixteen, meaning they're in their sixth year. Then Syaoran left and did not tell Sakura that he likes her, Sakura moved after Syaoran left Tomoeda while the rest or the characters were left in Tomoeda. Touya and Yukito (23 years old) works in another country and isn't living with the Sakura and her dad anymore.  
  
My one and only disclaimer, which is applicable to all chapters: All the respective characters, songs and other miscellaneous stuff that I use in this fan fic never (and will never) belong to me but to their respective owners. Period.  
  
Note: At this chapter or until stated, Sakura is twelve years old. And guys please review!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! I need some suggestions!!! One with the ficcy!!! Oh and another thing. about some Japanese words, phrases and sentences on this chapter, don't worry about the translation, you won't miss a thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - In This Distant Town  
  
"Flight number JR546, destination London, England, now boarding." A voice repeated over the speaker, a signal for the passengers of this certain flight number to board the specific plane.  
  
Among the crowd of passengers boarding was a girl with shoulder-length honey brown hair who was accompanied by two other people, one was around the age of nineteen while the other around the age of 40 years old.  
  
"Anisan!" The young girl glared annoyingly at her older brother who was obviously taunting her by messing up her hair. The girl quickly took a brush and brushed through her hair, turning it back to its natural look.  
  
Soon the line ushered forward and a friendly stewardess was finally inside the vacuum tube, leading them to their seats.  
  
"A12? Kore wa michi kudasai." The lady pointed to three consecutive first class seats in the front part of the plane. The young man nodded and led his little sister to one of the seats. Soon, their father then joined them.  
  
After a few minutes, the plane started to taxi and the pilot's voice was heard in the cabin.  
  
"Welcome to Japan Airlines. I am Michido Okida, your pilot. The seatbelt sign is on, may I request everyone to buckle up his or her seatbelts while the plain is making a taxi on the runway and while take-off. You may remove your seatbelts when the light turns off."  
  
As if on cue, everyone bustled their sides, just to find their seat belts and the flight steward and stewardess began making round on the plane, checking if every passenger is strapped safely before they sat in their own respective seats.  
  
--- Event skip: A few hours later ---  
  
..::Kinomoto Sakura::..  
  
I watched the distant blur of green that zoomed past me. We arrived in England at exactly twelve midnight. nine o'clock in Japan, and much to my dismay, jet lag suddenly affected me the moment my feet stepped out of the airport. Good thing I still had the strength to wait four minutes for an available taxi, or else Touya would end up carrying me, which is quite embarrassing to the crowd of English people.  
  
The cab came to an abrupt stop in front of a richly decorated two-story house, which was BIG. It had walls of old rose and a grilled gate colored black. There was a Japanese garden surrounding the house, styled somewhat the traditional houses I usually find back home. The roof, I could guess even though it was dark, was made of either Spanish or Japanese roof tiles. As for each room, there were balconies for each and a glass door (with a curtain covering the glass door) separating the outside from the inside.  
  
"We're here!" My father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, exclaimed in a cheerful way, as he, Touya and the cab driver took each share of luggage. As for me, being small and weak, just brought my personal stuff with me (especially the Tomoeda backpack).  
  
While dad fumbled up the keys, figuring which is which, the cab driver left (after being paid of course), Touya and I, stifled a yawn.  
  
Dad smiled at both of us. "Well, we'll just unpack tomorrow, you can choose your rooms, and any room you want. The rooms were fixed yesterday, so I guess it won't be a problem at all. as for the rest of the house, it's a bit messy, so I expect both of you to help me clean it up."  
  
We nodded nonchalantly and headed up the stairs. I found myself in a living room setting with a television on one corner, a piano on the other and a sofa set, scattered neatly on the room. I could guess this is the family room.  
  
I walked down the chandelier-lit hallway and found six rooms ahead. The first was the master's bedroom (with it's own bathroom), where my father would sleep. Next was a room containing nothing. The next room had nothing in it, while the remaining three were slightly smaller than the master's bedroom and had the same color theme, but the positions of the bed and the closet were changed. Each room also had their own bathroom. quite useful especially if you live with someone who takes a long time in the shower. someone like Touya.  
  
I took the room overlooking the neighborhood and I could see a house smaller than ours. One room was lighted while the rest was completely out. I could see a silhouette or a boy and a birdcage containing an. 'wait. did I just see an owl?' I scratched my eyes, making sure my vision was clear and neared the window beside the balcony. The boy seemed to be writing on a piece of paper. as for his pet. I was still wondering whether that was an owl or two birds snuggled up together.  
  
It was then I noticed that the boy was looking straight at me, blushing quietly, I pulled the curtains shut and sighed back.  
  
'Close call Sakura, soon he's going to spread to his friends that the girl who lives in the old rose colored house on number 5 Privet Drive is spying on everyone while they're asleep. Then everyone might avoid you.'  
  
--- Event skip: the next day ---  
  
BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI- BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI- BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP!  
  
The ringing sound of the alarm clock awakened me that day.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" I stood aback, wondering where was I. when it suddenly hit me. "Matte! We moved! Now I remember."  
  
Quickly, I went to the bathroom, took a bath and went to the closet, to my surprise, the clothes were neatly stacked, while some were hung. 'It must be anisan or chichi who did this.' I thought, since there was no other explanation for this event.  
  
I hurried down the stairs, galloping quickly than ever, meeting up with my dad and surprisingly, a Touya who woke up early during summer.  
  
"Anisan! Chichi! Ohayo gozaimasu!" I greeted, kissing my dad on his cheek.  
  
"Hai, ohayo gozaimasu!" Touya greeted back and smiling. "Thanks for the help too."  
  
"Iie. Doo imashi. eh? What? What help? I didn't do anything but sleep last night."  
  
"You helped clean the whole house!" Chichi pointed to every corner.  
  
"Demo. I didn't do anything." I replied, wondering who ever did it.  
  
"Well then. we must have a house elf in this house!" Dad concluded.  
  
'House elf?. Well house elves, as I know, live and work in big houses, like this one. I guess it's pretty useful since none of us would be stressed out due to the workload of cleaning. Maybe I can sped tons of time in front of the computer while this house elf.'  
  
My thought were interrupted once my father entered the room along with a creature which looks like a cross between a rabbit a deer and a reptile. It had greenish skin, rabbit-like ears and a nose that is similar to a deer's.  
  
"This is the house elf that is responsible for the cleanliness of our house. But even though we have a house elf, it doesn't meant that my children will just sit down and make this do all the work. Of course, both of you have chores to do." Touya and I groaned in disappointment. I guess anisan had the same thoughts as mine.  
  
"But sir," The house elf replied in a squeaky voice. "I is made to do all work, sir."  
  
"Well then, I guess, you could cancel out washing the dishes and cleaning our rooms out of your things to do." My father replied. Much to the elf's dismay, it obeyed dutifully.  
  
We ate after and dad left for work. as for Touya, he went out to find a new job and then I was stuck in the house with the house elf.  
  
When boredom finally hit me, I decided that making friends outside won't do any harm. since I'm badly in need of someone to talk to.  
  
I stepped outside the gate. On my right was a group of boys and girls playing merrily while on the other, a group of girls, sitting by the bench, huddled over talking about something. Everything was peaceful until.  
  
SCREEEECH!  
  
A high pitch screeching sound was heard among the neighborhood. I noticed everyone's eyes (including the passers-by) darted to one place, the house sited in front of ours. A few curious people neared the house (including me) and the screeching noise was replaced by a booming voice saying something like 'third time to pick' or something near to that.  
  
"What's happening in there?" I wondered aloud, causing a girl about the same age of mine to notice me.  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?" She grinned, took my hand and pulled me out of the crowd. "They're the Dursleys, you wouldn't want to mess with them. Petunia has eyes as sharp as an eagle's. She can spot dirty fingerprint on a black wall. Vernon is a huge man with a big bushy moustache, his temper is enough to make a dormant volcano explode. As for their son, Dursley, he's got an appetite of a dinosaur! He's also the class bully. And for the last one, Harry, he's adopted when his parent died. No one ever met him, but some say he has a pet owl! Some say he's also autistic and some what always talking to himself."  
  
I blinked quietly, trying to digest the words this stranger is telling me.  
  
"By the way, name's Francesca Johnson. I live three blocks away from that house." She introduced, pointing to the old rose colored house, rather, OUR house. I nodded quietly and gave her my name.  
  
"Come here, I'll introduce you to my friends." She took my hand and pulled me to the group who were playing a while ago. I gave them a friendly smile and looked at them one by one. My eyes traveled from face to face until it stopped to a familiar one.  
  
"Eh!" I yelped surprisingly. "You!" I gasped pointing to a young boy with azure blue eyes and round-rimmed glasses. He had bluish black hair and worse a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it's me! Whom else do you expect?" He asked nonchalantly, not wiping the annoying smile pasted on his face.  
  
"You've met?" A raven-haired girl asked, looking at both of us.  
  
"Of course we do, who could forget the girl who liked a certain amber-eyed boy." He taunted, still with that annoying. er. scary smiled on his face.  
  
"And who could forget the Cheshire cat sitting on a tree, not wiping the annoying grin on his face." I replied back.  
  
"Of course I can't forget when you dressed up as a prince in a school play!"  
  
"Well I also remember the time you nearly drowned in the indoor swimming pool two feet in depth!"  
  
"That was because I was still a kid!" Eriol's smiled turned into one of those mischievous grins Yamazaki-kun has.  
  
"No way! You were in the fourth grade then!"  
  
"How about the time you and Syaoran were fighting over Yukito?"  
  
"Syaoran was NOT attracted to Yuki-kun! It's because Yuki-kun has powers!"  
  
Eriol's smile faded and looked at me seriously. "Don't you mean powder?"  
  
"Eh!" I gulped nervously. they weren't supposed to know that. Quickly, I thought of an excuse. "Not just an ordinary powder but a power that. that."  
  
"Changes shape when you add water! Right?"  
  
"Hai! And when you shape it into a candle, it will turn into a candle!" I sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile at my childhood friend.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I wasn't there then." Eriol's famous annoying smile came back and pasted itself on his face.  
  
I thought for a while then suddenly grinned. "I bet Tomoyo-chan still has the tape of you drowning on two feet high water!"  
  
Eriol's face reddened for a while. "I wasn't drowning, I was just acting!"  
  
"Oh yeah! You admitted last Christmas that you were afraid of water. I think Tomoyo still has the tape of that, too!"  
  
"I was not afraid of water! It's just that." Eriol gave a nervous smile and back away a bit.  
  
Before I could say a word, the raven-haired girl popped in the middle of our 'discussion' and gave us a cat-like smile. "I guess both of you know each other, but we don't. So what's your name anyway? Are you Japanese or Korean?"  
  
I sweat dropped along with the others as this girl bombarded me with questions.  
  
"That's Miki Ogami." Francesca whispered. "She's half Japanese and half Korean and she speaks Japanese, English and Korean. She has a twin, however he's not here right now. His name is Mikio Ogami."  
  
We were once again disrupted by a booming voice coming from the Dursley household.  
  
"Looks like a father and son disagreement." I smirked and focused my attention to the group this time, not minding the noise the house was making.  
  
"Actually, it's father and stepson disagreement. Vernon never scolds his son, but Harry, his stepson. You might notice that he spoils Dursley too much." Eriol pointed out as a large boy of the same age went out of the door and stared at them quietly. "He's coming to join us anytime. Be ready!"  
  
At this point, Miki stopped talking and watched the blonde boy with beady eyes approach us quietly, slowly and in a sort of steady state.  
  
"By the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" I introduced, since this boy was taking a long time to come, I guess we could make several introductions. One by one, each gave their names.  
  
"Come on, get on with it! Your too slow!" Hideki impatiently muttered while biting his lip.  
  
Soon, Dudley joined us and we sort of played tag and he was 'it'.  
  
Dad arrived at that time and called me over for lunch. The rest left, leaving Dudley alone.  
  
--- End for now ---  
  
So how was that? Good? Bad? Not nice? Just okay? Please review. I just need at least a review before I update because I want to know if someone's reading this story. Flames are allowed. Please review!!!  
  
Also I'm not sure if I should include this card on this story, so please give suggestions. I'm also a bit unsure of the pairings.  
  
E-mail me, review, just tell me what you think. Pretty please???? Thankies that's all for now.  
  
--- Chii 


	2. Chapter 02

Okay here's the second chappy!  
  
Comecatcha: Thanks for correcting me about the Harry being Vernon's nephew.  
  
Sabrina Black: Thank's for the suggestion on Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.  
  
Eriol's Bear: Hehe. it is? Thanks.  
  
The reviewer with no name: Yup. I will keep on writing as long as you guys keep on reviewing. ^^  
  
Sweetliliacblossom: o.o long name. hehe. thanks for the review.  
  
As for the other reviewer with no name: Well I'm thinking if I should or should not add Syaoran in here.  
  
Thanks for your reviews they really made my day. well I need suggestions whether Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, etc. would go to a certain school and I also need suggestions what to do with the pairings. Should it be Sakura/ Syaoran, Sakura/someone else, etc. And also the title. I'm in desperate need for a title.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Later that afternoon, I found Eriol sitting beside a bush, singing and greeting himself a happy birthday. Slowly, I crept up behind him and smirked.  
  
"That's nice. I never thought that the great Hiiragizawa Eriol sang himself a happy birthday." I teased, sitting beside him. "Anyway, how's life in England?"  
  
The black-haired boy just gaped at me, staring in disbelief. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, of course, don't you think-" I looked towards the boy sitting on my right, the boy whom I mistook as "Eriol Hiiragizawa". He had bright green eyes and jet-black hair that seemed to go in different directions. "Oh. sorry, I thought you were this someone I knew."  
  
"It's fine. everyone usually does that." He replied with a sort of disappointment in his voice.  
  
I shook my head and gave him my usual friendly smile. "No, really, I'm sorry. I thought you were Eriol. He's an old friend of mine. ano. what's your name?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." He replied in a quiet voice, I could say he was a tad bit shy, but who cares.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I introduced, shaking his hand.  
  
..:: Harry Potter ::..  
  
I stared at the brown-haired girl in front, extending her hand, obviously waiting for me to shake hers. Without hesitation, I shook her hand.  
  
"I haven't seen you from here, are you new?"  
  
She gave a slight nod and pointed to the house opposite of ours. "That's where I live. We moved in just last night."  
  
The house was painted in somewhat a pinkish tint. 'Weird. the color surely changed overnight.' I thought, recalling that the house's color was naturally beige.  
  
"Well, I still have chores to do, it's really a pleasure to meet you." Sakura stood up and brushed her denims jeans. "Got to go and do them!"  
  
She then walked towards their 'sealed' house and closed the gate behind her. 'Not bad for a first friend in the neighborhood.' I thought, as I looked at the bush beside the bench. Something. something was actually staring at me.  
  
..:: Kinomoto Sakura ::..  
  
I was sitting down on the sofa, quietly browsing through the list of schools that accepted me. 'Beauxbatons. Durmstrang. Xebec. Tough choice. wonder which school will father enroll me in.'  
  
"Sakura?" Touya called from his room. "Call me if father's here, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" I replied, setting aside the brochures and giving a quick glance at the clock. It had three hands instead of two and instead of the usual numbers from one to twelve; it had things such as, School, At Work, Going Home, Leaving Home etc. (AN: Think about the Weasley's clock). The blue and the pink hands both pointed to 'Home' while the green hand was shifting from 'work' to 'on the way home'.  
  
I was about to run up to my room when nearly faint noises of something clattering down the floor (mainly made of glass) was heard. 'Must be from Harry's house.' I thought.  
  
"Sakura, was that you?" Touya ran down the oak staircase, with a book on one hand.  
  
I shook my head. "Iie, must be the neighbor's house. They must have a sort of family disagreement."  
  
Touya and I shrugged and went back to our own businesses.  
  
-- Event Skip: After two days --  
  
Two days after, I left the house with my father and Touya. Our family had been invited to a dinner in the Dursley's household. We left around six, locking both the door and the gate. Clutching my coat, we walked across the street and arrived at the Dursley's garden. There by the door stood the thin Petunia Dursley, the fat beefy man, Vernon Dursley, and their bond- haired son, Dudley Dursley, each giving us a welcoming smile.  
  
"Good evening!" My father greeted as he shook Mr. Dursley's hand and patting Dudley's blond hair. "This is my eldest, Touya and my youngest, Sakura. I could guess you're of the same age."  
  
They led us inside and towards the dining room. Mrs. Dursley gave us a healthy serving of tuna casserole with a glass of wine for my father, Vernon and her while plain water for the three of us.  
  
"Thank you." I replied after she poured water into the last glass, which was mine.  
  
Through the rest of the dinner and while dessert was served (Tiramisu), the adults had a little friendly chat about work etc. As for the "little ones", we went to the living room, watched TV and got to learn more about each other.  
  
"So where's Harry? I heard he lived here." I asked, once the adults settled themselves in the living room. I felt the atmosphere of the once friendly room turned into a sort of nervous and tense one.  
  
"W-well, h-he left for. um. he left f-or." Vernon stuttered, I noticed him have somewhat those beads of sweat on his forehead.  
  
". for school yesterday." Petunia replied quietly. "He left early because there's some unsettled business there to attend to." She gave me a smile (which looked quite doubtful to me).  
  
"Too bad, I wish he could have told me that at least yesterday." I muttered absentmindedly, loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Well, he could have done that but then, the school is really calling for him." Vernon reasoned out.  
  
We left the ho0use at half past nine and headed towards our own, finally resting in the deep recesses of our soft and comfy beds.  
  
--- End for now ---  
  
Sorry if that's really short. well anyway. please review!!! My friend and I are working on another fic right now, be sure to read it ^^. Anyway, I need a suggestion for the title, since the title couldn't just be, "Untitled for now" right? Thankies for your reviews, people!!! ^^  
  
---Chii 


	3. Chapter 03

Third Chapter but before that, thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
  
  
Sweetliliacblossom  
  
Nope, your name's not that long. I think it's pretty cool.  
  
SilverStarlightAngel Hehe. thanks for the suggestions but I already got a title, I just thought of it. Er. sorry but I'm not that supportive of Yue and Sakura, but don't worry, Yue-kun would appear anytime.  
  
white_tiger | kluanar | demon_owl thanks for the pairings so I guess I'd have to choose. 0.o. there's actually a lot. anyway see the end of this chapter since that were I put the list of pairings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Part of Chapter Two - Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Through the rest of the dinner and while dessert was served (Tiramisu), the adults had a little friendly chat about work etc. As for the "little ones", we went to the living room, watched TV and got to learn more about each other.  
  
"So where's Harry? I heard he lived here." I asked, once the adults settled themselves in the living room. I felt the atmosphere of the once friendly room turned into a sort of nervous and tense one.  
  
"W-well, h-he left for. um. he left f-or." Vernon stuttered, I noticed him have somewhat those beads of sweat on his forehead.  
  
". For school yesterday." Petunia replied quietly. "He left early because there's some unsettled business there to attend to." She gave me a smile (which looked quite doubtful to me).  
  
"Too bad, I wish he could have told me that at least yesterday." I muttered absentmindedly, loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Well, he could have done that but then, the school is really calling for him." Vernon reasoned out.  
  
We left the house at half past nine and headed towards our own, finally resting in the deep recesses of our soft and comfy beds.  
  
  
  
--- Event Skip: Summer Next Year ---  
  
  
  
It's been at least a month since Harry, Eriol and the rest came back to Privet Drive. We've been chatting the whole summer, and it seems that it never came to my mind that I didn't know which school was each attending.  
  
'Perhaps a muggle school.' I thought one night. I watched the light in Harry's dining room brighten up a bit (they've got this switch wherein they can adjust the dimness and the brightness of their lamp) and four. rather, five, people walked and dined together. 'I think I'd better call Tomoyo- chan.'  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" I greeted through the receiver. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Iie. Daijoubu desu ka."  
  
"Hai, ano I just called to say hi. how are you guys doing there?"  
  
"Genki, genki desu. did you know that."  
  
I loud bang was heard, which obviously made me discontinue our little chat. "Um. Tomoyo-chan, I'll call you tomorrow, I've got to see where that noise came from. Tomorrow. okay?"  
  
"Sure, I wish we could talk for a longer period of time. call me tomorrow afternoon. See you!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I heard her cordless phone click shut as I made my way towards the window. Something told me that the noise came from the street. I was a few inches to the windowsill, then it occurred again. A louder bang was heard and I hurriedly looked outside the window.  
  
A dark bus was zipping along, nearly clashing to Magnolia Crescent, which was a block away. It abruptly stopped for a few minutes, perhaps picking up a passenger, before it began banging towards the next destination.  
  
"It's a Knight Bus." A voice explained, causing me to turn around and see whom it was.  
  
I looked at the boy with bluish hair. "Hiiragizawa-san! You startled me, don't do that again."  
  
The young boy of thirteen just gave a reassuring smile. "So how was Beauxbatons lately?"  
  
  
  
"Fine enough. I met a girl named Fleur who's half Veela and a Muggle girl who got accepted in there. Pretty normal. Anyway, did you hear that Tomoyo and Chiharu were both accepted into Hogwarts after fourth grade?"  
  
Eriol nodded quietly. "They're in the same house as I am, Gryffindor."  
  
"I wish I was as smart as they are, imagine, being in one of the best Wizarding schools."  
  
"You might get accepted some time later, don't worry." He reassured, joining me as he leant on the balcony.  
  
Outside, I was thankful but inside, I was doubtful. //Not a chance.// I thought. //I'm already thirteen and I wasn't able to receive a single letter from Hogwarts.//  
  
"By the way, what about the Sakura Cards?" He asked, disrupting my doubtful beliefs.  
  
"Oh they're fine, they're resting inside the drawer." I pointed to a wooden bedside table. "Kero is roaming around at the moment, perhaps looking for pudding as for Yue, he's staying in Tomoeda, watching over the events that are happening in there.  
  
"Have you been in touch with Syaoran lately?"  
  
I looked at him, slightly annoyed and slightly flattered, feeling a slight blush cover my cheeks. However, my expression changed when I noticed the seriousness that showed on his face.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He sighed and I heard him mumble words such as, "You liar."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Eriol stood up, bowing slightly. "I stayed too long, I just passed by to borrow a book, I'm sorry. I have to leave now." He quickly walked out of my room and closing it shut.  
  
After what happened, I feel as if. Is it me of is Eriol keeping something from me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End for Now  
  
Chii: The end for now. Sorry if this chapter's not as good as the rest, but I'm experiencing the symptoms of this so-called "writer's block". Plus, there's school that's hindering me from writing. So please read, review and vote for the pairings. ^^  
  
Here's a list of approved pairings for the story please vote ^^:  
  
Sakura & Draco Sakura & Harry Sakura & Syaoran Sakura & Eriol  
  
Harry & Ginny Harry & Hermione  
  
Ron & Hermione Ron & Tomoyo Ron & Sakura  
  
Eriol & Tomoyo Eriol & someone else  
  
Draco & Tomoyo Draco & Hermione Draco & someone else  
  
Syaoran & Meiling Syaoran & Tomoyo Syaoran & Hermione Syaoran & someone else  
  
Okies that's all for now. I also have another on-going story, its title is "Cursed" hope you read it and review. 


	4. Chapter 04

Okies here are the results of the votes. I'll keep the voting on until the next chapter (NOTE: I removed the ones with 0-1 vote in them)  
  
Sakura & Draco 03  
  
Sakura & Harry 08  
  
Sakura & Syaoran 10  
  
Sakura & Eriol 03  
  
Harry & Ginny 09  
  
Harry & Hermione 03  
  
-----Ron & Hermione 11  
  
-----Eriol & Tomoyo 12  
  
Draco & someone else 02  
  
Draco & Meiling 05  
  
Draco & Ginny 02  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how's the neighborhood girl who's friends with Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked over the phone one Sunday morning.  
  
"Everything's A-OK. By the way, Hiiragizawa-kun visited my room last night." I grinned to no one in particular. If I knew Tomoyo, she would've been jealous.  
  
"He was asking me how was my studies in Beauxbatons and he's asking if I'm okay." I heard her grunt on the other line. //YAP! She's jealous all right!//  
  
//GRUNT//  
  
"Hehe, Tomoyo, don't worry. I won't take him away from you. Both of you guys are destined to be TOGETHER." I stopped fiddling with the phone wire and became serious once more. "So do you really like Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Um. I think I should better be going now." My best friend stated uneasily.  
  
"Hey! You're avoiding the topic."  
  
"No I'm not!" She argued.  
  
"Yes you ARE!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
I stopped to think for a while. "Well then, answer my question. Do you or do not like Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
I heard a sigh on the other line.  
  
"Ilikehim." A muffled voice said.  
  
"What? I can't understand you." I grinned naughtily as I played with the phone wire, just like before.  
  
"IsaidIlikehim."  
  
"What?"  
  
"ISAIDILIKEHIM!"  
  
"Sorry, I really can't understand you."  
  
"I said, I LIKE HIM! There happy?"  
  
"YAP!"  
  
Directed my eyes towards the window as I listened to Tomoyo giving me her usual lectures about her liking Hiiragizawa-kun. I just stared outside as if there was something fascinating about the sky. then a certain object caught my eye. Every second it was getting nearer and nearer. I squinted my to take a closer looks I placed the phone on the table (with little hints of Tomoyo's voice heard).  
  
I dared myself to near the window, not taking my eyes of the strange thing flying in the sky. Right now it's getting to be as big as my fist. and even bigger.  
  
I stared at it for a long time, it soon grew to form a sphere like shape with those wiggly things at the side. I just stood there, curious of what was the strange thing that was heading towards my direction.  
  
//Is it an. owl?//  
  
I watched the figure near me. //YAP. it IS and owl.//  
  
I opened the door to the terrace and waited until the nocturnal bird landed on my bed.  
  
"Mio!" I rushed to get the snowy white owl some food and water. I petted its fine feathers quietly and noticed a small roll of paper tied on its leg. Without hesitation, I untied it and brought it to the phone, getting back to our discussion a few seconds ago.  
  
As usual, Tomoyo was still busy ranting this and that. until she finally stopped.  
  
"Sakura, are you still there?" I smiled and began to unroll the parchment.  
  
"Yup, Hermione just sent me an owl."  
  
As if they were magic words, I heard Tomoyo squeal in delight. "Well then read it, please!"  
  
"Well then, okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
b----- || -----/b  
  
Sakura,  
  
Right now I'm in the Leaky Cauldron located at Diagon Alley. Last night, my friend accidentally blew up his aunt out of rage and left the house. I was worried of him and sent him an owl ASAP. I was so worried and I thought that he would be expelled from Hogwarts or something, but good thing he wasn't.  
  
Anyway, please tell this to Eriol. I'm sorry I won't be able to meet the others just now, it seems that every time you will introduce me to the other neighborhood kids in there, I'm always leaving, coincidence or what? Well, don't worry, obviously next year I might we might be able to get to know each other sooner.  
  
Something really nice is that this year, all third years will have their permission slip to Hogsmeade signed, my parents agreed, without hesitation! I'm really happy because of that! Hogsmeade is the ONLY Wizarding village not inhabited by Muggles. isn't that great.  
  
I'm currently reading a book called "A Brief History on Muggle Lives" and I can't stop laughing with all of the stuff the author has been writing here. She calls a toothbrush a "Transparent Bristle" because she said that Muggles used it for cleaning. Here's a line from the book:  
  
"And young Muggles are taught by professional people on white lab coats on how to use this. It's said that it is just a matter that when up, you brush downwards and vice versa."  
  
I'm quite sure, that if they actually knew what a toothbrush is, they would be laughing their heads off. Anyway, got to go, since your owl is getting somewhat impatient.  
  
Write back soon, Hermione  
  
b----- || -----/b  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione. isn't she Granger, the girl you met a few summers ago during the Summer Festival in Tokyo?" Tomoyo questioned, forcing herself to remember.  
  
"Well, yes, she's the one with bushy hair, the one Eriol brought to Tokyo so that she could meet his 'beloved' friends in Tomoeda." I heard a somewhat annoyed grunt on the other line. "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
Ever since Eriol brought Hermione Granger to Tokyo, to meet us, Tomoyo has been acting pretty strange. But if you ask me, I think the jealousy has overcome her emotional capacity. In fact, she was greatly disturbed of the all the sweet and friendly times Eriol spent with Hermione, touring her on all sights and sounds of the Japanese culture. In other words, she was out of sync with Hermione Granger, and the thought of bringing the subject will just make matters worse.  
  
And another thing, due to Tomoyo's sudden outburst of envy, we chose not to tell her the relationship of Eriol and Hermione, not that they were more than friends, but really close friends at a school called Hogwarts. And come to think of it, we never even told my raven-haired friend that they were attending Hogwarts, nor does she know that Eriol and Hermione are REALLY close friends. did I say that already? Anyway, back to the present situation.  
  
"So how was Beauxbatons this year? Any good news?" My friend asked.  
  
"Well," I thought for a moment, making a quick grab for my notebook that was lying on top or the desk. "Our school would have to go to Hogwarts, as part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament this up-coming October." I replied, flipping through the pages of the paper, scanning for more activities that would happen this year.  
  
"Really? What a Tri-Wizard Tournament?"  
  
"Well, it's somewhat a gathering of the three best Wizarding schools in Europe and they pick out someone to represent their school, one for each, called a champion. Then these three champions compete against each other in a series of test, varying from each other. The one with the most points receives an award. That's basically it!"  
  
The person on the other line paused for a moment, perhaps grasping each word I have said. "Well, I'm sure you must be excited."  
  
"Not necessarily." I pointed, but not even giving time for Daidouji to ask why, I already gave my reason. "This year, I would be going to a different school."  
  
"Really? Where? Oh please do tell me!" A smiled escaped my lips.  
  
"Somewhere far from Europe. In the Eastern part of the globe. somewhere near home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End for now. hee hee. somewhat a cliffy! Hehe. Anyway, thank you guys for your reviews, feed backs are found at the bottom of the story.  
  
Sorry for not updating for a very long time, it must have been months since I haven't updated because I really don't have much time. I really have to concentrate on my studies, if I want to get a new computer to replace my current old one (^^). Anyway, I'll post the next chapter afterwards.  
  
----- || -----  
  
(powderpuff1232000@hotmail.com) Yup! I already know what house to sort Sakura-chan into. as well as the others too. But, sorry, I can't tell you. It's a secret (:P)  
  
~~~  
  
Ayane-chan, M, the reviewer with no name, The Evil One, Chibisah, Crystal Star, Aisha, Melissa, Daphne Li, S, Alex, another reviewer with no name, *~*wolfy*~*  
  
He, he, guys! I so love you! Thank you for your reviews and thanks for voting! Thanks for the comments, I really apreaciate you reading my fic. 


	5. Chapter 05 A Place I Call HOME

Chapter 02 - A Place Called HOME  
  
Okies! I finally decided with the pairings, thank you all for helping me decide . . . whom? Well, it's a secret . . . hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" . . . Ichi juu ichi ji, go juu pun . . . Welcome to Tokyo International Airport, the time now is eleven fifty in the evening . . ." The speakers blared in both Japanese and English the moment our plane made a complete stop in one of the runways. I inhaled deeply, happy and relieved, due to the fact that I'm finally home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
// RING //  
  
The alarm clock's deafening scream woke me up this morning. This morning wasn't like the other mornings I have where in I wake up cheery and bubble- eyed, facing a whole new day with tons of positive thinking and happiness. However, today was the opposite. My hair was a mess, my eyes were groggy, my nightdress had wrinkles all over it and I didn't feel like waking up anyway. I felt as if I was Sakura-chan, ready to go back to sleep anytime.  
  
Unfortunately there was school, the only thing that prohibited me from having a lie-in. Classes start early morning around seven and ends in the late afternoon around four. As you can see, with the current time (6:00 am), the only thing I could do is to prepare myself to the upcoming day, facing a new day without my best friend at school.  
  
I fumbled through the covers of my bed, forcing to wake my physical self up, or else, I would have to spend two hours this week in detention. I grumbled in annoyance, finding that there are just too many sheets in my bed, due to the sleepiness that seemed to be conquering my mind.  
  
// Why do I have to sleep at a very late time anyway? // I thought, mentally blaming myself. I made my way to the washroom and took did my usual morning rituals, which lasted for thirty minutes.  
  
Finally, I was "nearly" awake, I straightened my skirt, blouse and tidied up my hat. // At least I have to look presentable... //  
  
I sat down in my usual place at the dining table, just beside my mother. She didn't seem to notice me, for she was busily reading the morning news.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Her voice seemed very surprised. "What are you doing at this early hour?"  
  
I stared at my mother for a long time, pondering on what the heck is she talking about.  
  
"I'm getting ready for school, why? Anything peculiar about that?" She tried to suppress a laugh, but then, she failed. She ended up laughing her heart out.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked in an irritated manner. First, I woke up late and then next, my mom's laughing at me? What is wrong with everyone today?  
  
"No, nothing..." She mumbled, once she stopped from her crazed laughter. I just stared at he for one last time, stood up and left the room.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan!" She called, making me retrace my steps and face my eve dearest mother. "Before you leave, I would suggest you to take a look at the calendar..."  
  
// Take a look at the calendar? Now what is my mom thinking? // I thought. // But anyways, I'd better check it out, too, maybe she's trying to tell me something... //  
  
I made my way towards the living room until I faced the grand piano with a notepad-like calendar seated just by the left corner. It read, "28 June 2002; Friday; No more school today!!! - Tomoyo"  
  
I slapped my head mentally. // Darn! Of course! That's the only reason I slept late last night! It's because there's no more school today! //  
  
At that very scene, my mother spoke up, as if she was watching me all the time. "Now, do you know what I mean?"  
  
Sighing, I nodded and went back to my room, of course, to head back to sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-- || event skip - a week later || --  
  
"Moshi, moshi! Sakura desu, is Tomoyo-chan there?"  
  
"Ano, Sakura-chan, this is her mother. Tomoyo's asleep right now, try calling around... twelve. Is that okay with you?" Sonomi-san replied.  
  
"Hai, soo desu ne? I'll call later, then. Thanks a lot Sonomi-san!"  
  
//CLICK//  
  
I sat down on the counter, thinking and tapping at the same time. My first week in Tomoeda (after finally getting rid of the annoying jet lag), and yet I have nothing to do. I tried calling up Tomoyo, yet she's still asleep, perhaps she attended a party last night or something...  
  
"Sakura!" My dad called, interrupting my thoughts. "Another letter from Hogwarts."  
  
Dad appeared behind me and placed the envelope on the counter. I stared at the letter quietly, observing it from every detail. The envelope was simple. Its color was somewhat a cross between yellow ang beige and the Hogwarts seal carefully placed at the opening.  
  
"It's your decision, if you really want to attend Hogwarts this year, or not." I look up at the nearly aging man beside me.  
  
I shook my head. "You'd be all alone in the house... and just to add that Touya's leaving the family anytime this year. I would love to stay with him in his last remaining months in this house. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"It's okay," Touya replied, appearing from nowhere. He just smiled and messed the top of my hair a bit. "I also wanted to see my sister attend one of the greatest Wizarding schools in the whole world, I, too, wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"You're too touchy!" I teased, giving him a little poke on the ribs.  
  
"Not to mention you're too overprotective!" My dad added, chuckling.  
  
"Hey! That was like... four years ago! I was young then!" I smiled at my brother. //Same old anisan...//  
  
"Well, four years ago you were seventeen, and now you're twenty-one! I can't believe you're going to have a debut party this December!" He smiled quietly and put his fingers under his chin, as if in deep thought.  
  
"Well, time passes when you're having fun..."  
  
"Having fun? You call overprotecting your little sister fun? Ha! Get a life, anisan!"  
  
"Things will never change in this house..." Chichi said to no one in particular. I don't know what happened, but suddenly anisan and I both stopped and looked at father.  
  
"Iie," I corrected, "A world incapable of change is a world without hope!"  
  
Touya smiled and patted my head once more. "That's right... kaijuu..."  
  
I saw him smirk a bit. "I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  
"You're right, you're already fifteen, you shouldn't be called a kaijuu..." He thought for a while, before another one of his nasty grins showed. "You should be called... bakemono!"  
  
"Anisan! Unfair!"  
  
My father smiled as he watched us running around, just like kids quarreling over candy. "Some things will NEVER change..."  
  
-- || Next Morning || --  
  
"Ohayo, anisan to chichi!" I greeted that morning, feeling quite happy that day.  
  
"Ne, ne, ohayo, Sakura!" They greeted back. I sat down quietly on the table and by magic, dozens of Hogwarts envelopes popped out of nowhere and settled itself in the middle of the table.  
  
"The letter! I forgot!" I groaned. Quickly, I took one (the nearest of course) and popped open the seal and began to read the letter aloud.  
  
After reading the letter, Touya spoke first. "Hnn, so are you going to attend or what?"  
  
"Well... I don't know..."  
  
"Sakura, this is a chance of a lifetime... I say you should first give it a try, just like what you did in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Dad suggested.  
  
"Demo, there's always Tomoeda! Everyone knows that Tomoeda is WAY advanced than Hogwarts!" I pointed out.  
  
"Nice point, however, Tomoeda is a special school for Asian students only. Remember, Eastern magic is a lot different from the Western one..."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Eastern magic teaches magic that doesn't need wands, like summoning the five elements et cetera, while the Western ones have something to do with wands like charms, transfiguration... don't know... but there are tons, I assure you..." My brother said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"I know that! I studied in the West for three years! Two years in Beauxbatons and a year in Durmstrang!"  
  
"Besides, I heard that gaki... what his name again? Oh, yeah, Li Syaoran is studying there, too!"  
  
Suddenly, I finally felt like going to Hogwarts after all. "Honto ni?" But then, what if Touya-kun is lying?  
  
"Matte, you're lying, aren't you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Then where's the source?"  
  
"Feimei told me. She's Syaoran's older sister..."  
  
"I know that..." I thought for a really long time. Sometimes, when decisions as such appear, I wish not to be the only one taking the same decision.  
  
Finally, coming up with an answer, I looked at my brother and my father quietly. "I'll do it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End for now!!!  
  
Haha!!!!!!! Finally! I'm so happy!!!!! Hee, hee Ü... Anyway, I decided on the parings but I won't tell you guys anyway, hehe... Ü I don't think I'll give feedbacks to all of the reviewers, there's too much of you! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and voting! I really appreciate it! Mwah! Hehe..........  
  
Okay, I'm going to skip a few events, the next chapter would be Sakura boarding the Hogwarts Express. No more of the usual shopping in Diagon Alley, flying to London etc. I really need to speed things up for you guys since my chapters are somewhat... slow...  
  
Anyway, it's getting really late, I'll upload this chapter ASAP... Ciao! 


End file.
